The Story Of Grace
by MarigoldxObsidian
Summary: Ludwig has held Princess Grace captive as a child, she is saved by the Mario Brothers and is taken under their wing, and 12 years later he comes back for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to someone saying my name repeatedly. The voice was deep,dark, and familiar. That voice was Ludwig Von Koopa's. I quickly jumped out of my bed and ran in the castle hallways, trying to get away but the trail of blood coming from my ankle would prevent that.I had no other choice but to find a power-up and fast. Instead I found light streaming down the halls,Uncle Luigi. I ran to him and hid behind him, I could see Ludwig approaching me. He grabbed hand hand and held on tight, he wouldn't let go.I somehow go out of the grip of my former captor and found a fireflower, of course it was useless. He was immune to fire. Luigi followed me as a guard, in case Ludwig would find us again. We found a stash of weapons and we grabbed them, with a knife in my hand I walked towards the sound of the voice that woke me. I cut his arm but he fought back, he grabbed and was my captor once again.

xXx

I sighed as I looked through the bars in my cell, walking up to him with the knife was the worse decision I have ever made. I had two options, one I wait for Uncle Mario, two I escape myself. I usually escape myself, unlike Aunt Peach, who's weak and innocent. I could barely think of anything at the time because, Ludwig was playing his blasted music again. He's a composer, a really bad one. I just wanted to go back to Peach's castle and listen to some Led Zeppelin. Too bad for me. "Grace! Over here!' A voice called. I turned around and saw Lemmy Koopa on the other side of the bars. "What?" I replied. "I'll get you out of here" he whispered, so his brother couldn't hear him. "Really?" I said in shock, I thought Lemmy was a bad guy, clearly I was wrong. "Yes. I'm serious." He held up Ludwig's keys. I smiled "Thank you." Ludwig caught Lemmy and keys out of the corner of his eye and walked over towards my cell. "Lemmy, were you trying to get her out?" He asked, looking at me the whole time. "No, he didn't" I replied "He was rubbing your keys in my face, because I couldn't have them" When Ludwig looked away I winked at Lemmy. "Good" then he walked away, into another room "Lemmy, make sure she doesn't get away" Lemmy unlocked the cell and I walked out, I was free. He opened the window and we both quietly jumped somehow had to get through the Sky Kingdom without Ludwig finding out, or even worse Bowser. As we walked through the kingdom people were whispering about my escape.I put a finger over my lips and the people stayed quiet. They all knew why I was kidnapped and why that disgusting creature wanted me. I am the 16 year old princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, I am pretty,smart,and people of the Sky Kingdom wished me luck as we headed west to The Mushroom Kingdom.

xXx

Ludwig POV

I walked into my dungeon and looked at the cells. I knew something was wrong the minute I walked in, I saw Grace has escaped was gone too, much to my luck. My own brother lied to me, he said he'd make sure Grace didn't get out! That son of a bitch! Why would Lemmy take her? What did he want from her? He wanted Grace to himself didn't he?

I had no choice but to call and Lemmy are so close.. "Hey Ludwig! What's up!" He was obivously in a good mood. "Grace just escaped.I don't know why she would do such a thing." I replied. "Is Lemmy gone too?" "Yes! was he planning something?" "Yes. Yes he was Ludwig, he's on Mario's side now." That's all Iggy said, then he hung planned this all along. And why was Iggy so happy about it? After a while I sent my troops to hunt Grace and Lemmy down. I don't think they could have gotten that far. My phone rang again this time Wendy called, just wonderful. I didn't need my annoying little sister calling me. "Hello?" I said. "Hi, we found them Ludwig." "WHERE?" It caught my attention right away. "The Ocean Kingdom" "I,ll be there as soon as I can. This will be exciting.

xXx

Chapter Two

Grace POV

The Ocean Kingdom was warm and humid, it was a lot harder to get decided to stop here, so I kept going myself. As I was walking through Wendy Koopa caught a glimpse of me. "Grace!" I could hear her call my name, in that snotty little voice of first instinct was to run, even though she was too weak to catch me, just to be safe. I could hear her high heels clacking on the sidewalk, running after me. after a while I got into some forest. The air was a lot cooler, almost I realized I just passed the border of two Ice Kingdom was right in front of me, it was beautiful. Then I just remembered I had come to a safe house, my best friend Annie is the princess of The Ice Kingdom. I ran towards the castle and banged my hand on the door. It opened immediately. "Hello Grace, come in" I smiled, Annie hugged me as the doors shut behind us "It's Ludwig again isn't it?' "Yes" I replied. "I'll make sure that castle's guarded for you, until you leave." Annie is about my height (5'10) her hair is red and wavy, it goes down to her shoulders,her eyes are a cornflower blue, like most people here in The Ice Kingdom. Annie leads me to her room, and turns on a Led Zeppelin record. "You need some Zeppelin, Grace you just do." And she was right. We just laid there on her bed listening to Robert Plant's soothing voice, and looking out the was the first time I have relaxed in some time after making my way here. I did miss Mario, Luigi, and Peach, I hoped I could come home soon.

xXx

Ludwig POV

I hoped that Wendy was right, but not even my own hopes could tell the truth. They have only found Lemmy, Grace ran off somwhere else into The Ice Kingdom and beyond, I hope to bring her back where she belongs, soon enough "You know why she escaped Ludwig?' Lemmy yelled "Why?" "She hates you, she hates being trapped, she wants to be left alone. Your'e just like Father aren't you! Stealing a good person from a good life!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig POV (cont.)

I walked through the forest and into the Ice Kingdom, that didn't take too long. I finally approach the castle, only to find guards by the door, lots of I definitely know Grace stopped by. "We were waiting for you Ludwig." a voice told me, then a guard started beating me. I should have brought my wand.I punch back giving the guard a black eye but he still beat me. I laid on the snow covered ground in surrender. the guard picks me up and throws me far away from the castle. Wendy owes me. Big time.

xXx

Grace POV

Annie and I have both heard about Ludwig's encounter with the guards, either way he'll come back again. We both decide to head to the Mushroom Kingdom, for safety. If he brings Roy with the whole thing will just get worse, because Ludwig's actions have rubbed off on Roy, he has the same kind of attraction with Annie. Which bugs me so. We both tell Annie's father who approves, and set off with a guard with us. Teenage princesses can't go off on their own, if you didn't know before. We went through the Jungle Kingdom before finally coming home. I knock on the door and Peach answers. "Grace! Annie! Where have you been?" "Ludwig kidnapped me again, and I ran off to the Ice 't worry I'm ok now." "I hope that doesn't happen again." _trust me it will. _We head into the comfy sitting room and have some tea, it was nice to be and Luigi come in soon after hearing what happened came up with a idea."Girls, you need some you like to move to Brooklyn, with us?" "Are you INSANE!" I replied instantly. Then Mario explained the terroizing project Iggy and Ludwig were working our safety we were going to the real world. Planet Earth. New . We were no longer were real girls

xXx

Ludwig POV

I smiled and Iggy showed me his masterpiece, a robot that would destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. He called it the M.A.C.H, I had no idea what that stood for. Our plan was as evil as it gets. With Lemmy in a electric chair, there will be no way he could warn Grace or Annie, they will be mine (and Roy's) I had almost forgotten about my encounter with the guard, and how weak I was. We will win. Koopas will finally be victorious once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace POV

I walked along the sidewalks hand in hand with Annie. Uncle Mario walked with us, Luigi was bringing our things. We were moving to Brooklyn Estates, a apartment complex in Brooklyn. The move will be hard, but I'll be safe. _And away from Ludwig._ We finally got to the complex and Luigi shortly followed, giving us boxes to carry up the stairs and to the apartment. I reluctantly took the boxes and walked up the stairs "Need some help?" a voice said. "Yes, I do." I replied A very attractive boy came to help me, he looks like Robert Plant, with the curls and all. "My name is Marc." he said "Yours?" "I'm Grace!" "So your'e new here right?" "Yes, I am I'm with Mario and Luigi." "Really? You're really lucky, if you didn't know they're legends around here." I smiled and he took a box from me and we walked further up the stairs, when we got to the apartment I got the keys and unlocked the door and we put the boxes down. Annie came up shortly afterwards "You have a new boyfriend, I see" 'No! Annie! This is Marc, he helped me with the boxes""Oh, nice to meet you Marc! Break my friend's heart and I crush your skull. Got it?" "I'm not dating her calm down!" I started blushing, I was clearly falling in love with him. But Ludwig will take him away from me. Someday.

xXx

Ludwig POV

We agreed that I would be in control the robot, I would take it wherever I want, I could destroy anyone, anything. I laughed as I saw Lemmy watching helplessly. Then I remembered what he had done. _he stole her.. _I then decided to take Grace and Annie from Peach's castle, but Peach is someone my father has to deal with so I won't kidnap her. I got to the castle quickly and tore off the roof with the robot's claws, only to find Grace and Annie were gone once again. This time with Mario and Luigi._Son of a bitch! Just great! _I just took Peach and locked her inside the machine."Where are they?" "I don't know!" she said in a scared voice, I could tell she was lying. "Really?" I took out my wand "Tell me or I'll send you to my father! I'll have him rule your kingdom!" "I...Don't...Know..." "Where are they?" She didn't answer. I tortured her, I had no other choice there was no other way.. "They're in.." "Where are they?" "Brookyln.." I smiled "That's good, looks like we're going there." I actually felt pity for her, for a minute. She just wanted her friends to be safe, no more no less. But before I leave I better tell my siblings, they need to come with me. I need some help.

xXx

Grace POV

I flung on a Beatles t-shirt and put on a flowery skirt, it was a nice sunshiney morning in Brooklyn, my new home _for now._ I saw Annie near the kitchen table awaiting breakfast, like normal. "Annie, you have to make your own breakfast now!" I threw her a pack of strawberry Pop-Tarts."Put 'em in the toaster." From the minute we came I knew the move would be a lot harder for Annie, I could just tell. "Should I wear a dress?" "Yes! Wear your pink one! C'mon it's almost time to go!" The doorbell rang and I ran to answer it, it was Marc. "Can I come in?" "Sure!" I said I as put on my black converse, Annie's matching pair was waiting by the she quickly came to pick them up. "Why are you here again?" "I need to show you guys to school!" I picked up my Invader Zim backpack, and Annie's plain blue on and threw it to her. Then we all walked out the door and to the school. The walk was about ten minutes, not too bad. We picked up our schedules and headed to our lockers. WIth Marc's locker next to ours it will be a lot easier to get around the school. All the sudden the front doors opened and slamed back shut, and some kids, mean looking ones came in. Nobod reconized these kid except for Annie and I. The human Koopalings.

xXx

Ludwig POV

I looked at all the kids as we walked in, they were all scared of me and my siblings. I'm sure we looked pretty strange to them even in human form. "Look there's those kids we were looking for!" shouted and Annie hid behind a boy I didn't reconize. Grace moved away from the boy and stood and studied us carefully. "So, I see you found us" she says. "We meet again." And she ran like hell, Annie and the boy shortly followed. They ran so fast, we could barely catch them. They found a classroom, ran in, and locked themselves inside. "Get the robot Iggy!" Wendy screamed. And he did.

xXx

Grace POV

I was so scared, sitting in the dark classroom with Annie and Marc, secluded from the human koopalings. "We're going to have to tell him the truth Annie." I said quietly "The truth about what?" he asked "We are princesses from a alternate universe." I said "We were running from them, we wanted to be safe but they found us." "What's going on here!" We could hear a punching noise on the wall, and it cracked open. I saw Ludwig, I saw Marc. I did one thing that would make Ludwig angry, I kissed Marc full on the lips, right in front of him.

xXx

Ludwig POV

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Grace just kissed the boy, right in front of me. She must have known it would make me mad. She broke away from the boy and kicked open the window and jumped out. The boy looked shocked, but happy at the same time. He walked toward me, I didn't know what to do. He just looked at me "What did you do to her, she did nothing to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Grace POV

I'm so glad I got out of that mess! Now that the school is destroyed, I really have no purpose in going there anymore. So I walked around the city, and found the pizza parlor. I saw Mario and Luigi inside and I ran in quickly. "Grace! What are you doing here?" "They found us Uncle Mario! They fucking found us!" "Are you serious? "Yes! They were in human form though." I lead them back in the school, and found Annie and Marc outside. " I thought you got lost!" shouted a teacher standing behind them. " I didn't get lost, I can't explain." Annie looked at the techer "She's right! Miss Charlotte she can't explain.." I was ordered back to class again, even though the school was destroyed. _Thanks a lot Ludwig, and your stupid robot too._ We sat in what was the former hallways for classes, and teachers explained stuff but no homework, that was destroyed too. _The one good thing Ludwig did._ I sighed and saw the remains of the band room, perfectly in tact. My clarinet sitting right in the middle of the "room". I I went to pick it up, and with it was a note, it said "I'll be back, be careful. Love LK" I stood there and thought _why would he warn me? Or is it Lemmy?... _I picked up my clarinet, it was in it's case. Also I never brought to school, Luigi dropped it off yesterday. I opened the case and played a song, a song of defeat. We had lost this battle but we will win the war.

xXx

Ludwig POV

I had lost once again, but I did destroy the school so I did win technically. What Grace did broke my heart, a lot. _Wh_y _would she do this to me?_ I thought of Lemmy's words again "She hates you.." And I realized _he was right._ So I made up my new plans with the Koopalings. "Let's destroy the whole city!" "Let's kill some people!"I smiled. "Those are all good plans, but I have a much better one." "What is it?" "We kidnap Daisy, of course. It will make Grace try and take her place, and therefore she'll be locked up." "Why don't we kidnap the boy?" asked Wendy "Beacause! It'll be way too risky, he has a family. They'll look for him." "But's he's cute!" "How about we take them both?" shouted Iggy "She'll surrender to you for sure!" I completely forgot about the boy's family, and focused on him and Daisy only. They will both be in my grasp, not for long though. Grace will come, and she will surrender to me. It was a complex plan but it will work. It will work for sure.

xXx

Grace POV

I waited for Marc to come this morning, he was late. Instead of waiting we left and got to school on our own. Annie was bit happy to see him gone, I wasn't so much. We were later greeted by the remains of the school and walked "inside" they must have canceled, for rebuliding because I saw a building machine in the place of the kids. Wait! _That's not a buliding machine!_ It's a robot, the Koopaling's robot. A larger verison of it, anyway. I climbed up the top and Annie followed, and we got inside. There were the controls, and a few cells on the inside. Right away I could see Ludwig setting up the controls for the machine. I walked further down and saw the people in the cells. Marc! Aunt Daisy! "We'll get you out" I whispered. Clearly Ludwig must have heard me, "Look what we have here. Princess Grace and her sidekick".

xXx

Ludwig POV

"Annie is not a sidekick!" Grace shouted at me. "I see you kidnap some friends of mine, let them out now!" "I will let them out, if you do something for me." I replied "What?" "You take their places, of course. Annie will also be included." "I don't know.. Maybe if you take Annie out of the deal." She was peering towards the controls for some reason, but I had no time to see what was going on. "But I need two people in those cells, not one." "No, I want Annie out of the deal! No other exception." "Alright. I see where this is going.." She wasn't listening to me she walked towards the controls, causing me to turn around. "So do we have a deal?" "Yes, we have a deal." She let out her hand, and I shook it. Then she wiped her hand on her dress, was I really that gross? Then she ran towards the cell, almost willing to be locked up.I went over to grab the keys,and I noticed the keys were gone. "Grace! Up here quick!" Annie shouted from above. Grace climbed up and out of the hatch before I could grab her. I re-opened the hatch and went up on top of the robot, Both girls, and Daisy were standing on top of it. "Ludwig! See these keys." Annie held the keys and dangled them above the ground, parts of which were on fire. "Yes, I see them. I demand you give them back to me this instant!" "If you say so." And she threw the keys, onto a firey part of the ground. I watched in horror as my perious keys melted. "Why did you do that, sidekick?" She didn't answer. Grace and Annie were getting ready to jump off "Daisy says she wants to stay with you, surprisingly. You better take good care of my Auntie, or I kill you." I heard Graces words and before I could reply, Grace and Annie jump off the machine and ran away. Leaving me with Daisy.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace POV

Annie and I walked into the apartment, devastated. "Where's Daisy?" Luigi asked immediately "She wanted to stay behind, we're really shocked." I replied. "With Ludwig?" "Please don't rub it in, and besides it's not _our_ job to save princesses. We're princesses for god's sake! You should' ve done it!" Annie screamed, right in poor Luigi's face. I just walked away, and headed for my bedroom. I buried my head in the pillows, I was depressed. I shouldn't have let Daisy stay, but she would never follow the rules from a pesky teenager, would she? I wanted to hurt myself, for the pain she was suffering. I got up and walked back into the kitchen. Annie and Luigi must have agreed on something, because they were watching TV oblivious to my arrival. I grabbed a knife and headed to one the bathrooms, and locked the door. I looked at the knife I picked, not too sharp, but not too weak either. I started cutting my arms, feeling happy inside, knowing that Daisy's pain would equal to mine. My arms were bloody, just like the scar on my ankle. When I was held captive Ludwig took a knife and engraved the letter L in my ankle, because he wanted people to know I was _his_ and nobody elses. I wiped all the blood off my arms and scar, and covered them up, I didn't want anyone to see what I did. It would just make things worse.

xXx

Ludwig POV

I looked at Daisy, wondering what she wanted. She was here for some reason I just didn't understand. She looked around, and saw all of the robot's the place that I tortured Peach, to where I locked her up."Why are you here?" I asked out of curiousity. Her cheeks went bright red and she turned around, away from me. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to stay." "You're kidding, right? I kidnapped you and you wanted to stay with _me?_ You must be insane!" "I don't know. I just wanted to." "Tell me the real reason, don't be afraid, Daisy." I sat and waited for her reply, it seemed like hours, maybe it was. "I..." "You what?" "love...you." I just sat there, shocked. Out of all the people in the world it was Daisy, not Grace. _Why Daisy? Why?_ "That's cool." I instantly regretted what I just said, who would say that? A jerk. A jerk _like me._ I just watched her, watched her every move. I couldn't for one second lay my eyes off of her. I decided I will protect her, no matter what the cost.

Grace POV

Mario and Luigi found out about the cutting incident, we had a "princess to plumber" talk. Now I can't go out of the complex by myself. I never intended too anyway, with the Koopalings running around destroying random places in Brooklyn, why would I? I sat down on the couch, watching Invader Zim. Waiting for Annie to come back from the store. I was so focused of Gir's Doom Song I didn't pay attention to the magikoopa that somehow appeared next to me. I immediately paused the cartoon to see what would happen to me."Master Ludwig has a message for you." He says."Oh brother!" I say hiding myself behind the couch."Well don't worry, Grace!" A familiar voice shouted. And all the sudden Lemmy Koopa appeared next to the magikoopa."Well, what's the fucking message? Hurry up! You interrupted my Invader Zim!" "Well apparently Daisy has fallen in love with.." "Ludwig! Son of a bitch!" I yelled. "Can't my life revolve around someone else!" "You're right! How about we put her under a spell?" Lemmy suggests. "Are you insane? Why would I do that to my own aunt?" "Correction! She's your adoptive aunt! But a hatred spell, it'll work." "I'd do it to someone else, but not Daisy. At least I don't have to deal with Ludwig anymore." "But...She's your aunt! Don't you care about her?" "Yes I care about Daisy! But her love life is her beeswax not _mine!" _I just turned on the TV and blocked Lemmy out for a while thinking everything through, then I paused the show ready to show my final opinon."Fine, you win." Lemmy started smiling. "I'm glad." And right before we put our plan to work, I disappeared into thin air.

xXx

Ludwig POV

I smiled as I saw Grace appear, I only used this spell when I drastically needed it. I needed Grace then, I needed to tell her about Daisy. "Hello Grace." "What the fuck! Why am I here? What do you want?" she screamed. "I need your help." I replied "There is no way I am or ever will help you. Are you crazy?" "It's about Daisy." "I know about Daisy, Lemmy told me. I will let Daisy feel as she wants to, I'm not that self centered Ludwig. I hope youknow that." "No!" I whispered "I don't want her to love me. I want _you_ to love me." "I will never love you, you're a monster!" "I know I'm a monster, maybe I can change that." And I leaned in to kiss her, she immediately pushed me away. "I will _never_ kiss you! Don't even think about it!" Daisy came in between us "Why are you arguing?" Daisy asked."Daisy, I can't explain this to you. I'm so sorry." Grace told her "Daisy, stay put." And she took my wand without even asking "He doesn't want you, I hope you realize it. I don't want you to live with a unrequeted love." She moved my wand around, reciteing Led Zeppelin's That's The Way. And just like that Daisy was in a whole different mood."Grace! You did it!" She smiled and even blushed a little, to my surprise. "Why am I here?" Daisy asked "Did you kidnap me?" I didn't speak and both princesses were gone in an instant.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter's so short! The next one was fun to write, so it's long and it has a TON of fluff!

Grace/Marc (ship them like CRAZY!)

Grace POV

Daisy fell into her trance once again, I tried to help her but she just wouldn't copperate with me. For the first few hours she rambled on about how she hated Ludwig, then she told me how dreamy he was. I had noo other choice but to leave her alone with Luigi. He loved her deeply, so I was convinced he could pull her out of the trance. So I watched from the sidelines. "Hi Daisy!" I could hear Luigi say. "Hi." she replied. "How are you?" "I'm fine." I gave him a thumbs up, and showed him a hand heart. "Ask her." I mouthed. "So.. Daisy, do you love anybody?" "There are two people." I instantly saw a glimmer of hope. "I love you, and Ludwig.." She told him. I decided to walk in, and tell her about the first four years of my childhood. "Hey guys." "Hi Grace." I have to tell you something Daisy. This isn't fake, I'm serious." "Well, what is it?" I explained everything, I honestly don't remember how. But I did. "That's horrible! He really did that?" "Yes." I pointed to my ankle. Luigi held her tight, and she smiled. My plan worked. Hopefully.  
xXx

Ludwig POV

I had thought all day, I was clearly excited. I decided to arrange a marriage and force Grace into it, I would try and kill her love and make her love me. Somehow.. I shivered a bit at the thought of killing Marc, but I had to break her somehow. I went to plan this all out with some of my siblings, Lemmy and Wendy weren't there for some strange reason. "So, I thought that we should kill the boy, then put her in a trance. Like Daisy." "No." Iggy objected "We shouldn't kill the boy! We should kidnap him!" "We need to do something other than kidnapping." Roy replied "We need to use one of your compisitions nd make her deaf!" Bowser Jr called. "BJ, is my music really that horrid?" "Yes it is!" "Seriously bro, just forget about the boy. Just force Grace into it." "Good idea."


	7. Chapter 7

Grace POV

I was with Marc, on a date. We were at the pizza parlor, Annie was working that day. So we got a discount, but payed full price anyway, Annie needed the tip.I walked over to the jukebox, and looked for a good song. I found "El Camino" a Black Keys album. I looked at the too familiar cover and track listing and picked the song "Lonely Boy".I smiled as it turned on, everyone looked at me. Instantly the other teens cleared out of the parlor, hating true music. "Kiss! Kiss!" Annie shouted, we were the only people in the parlor, besides the other workers, who weren't paying attention. So I pulled him close and kissed him, I couldn't just not do what Annie said to. She was really bossy, and besides _I wanted too._ "I love you." he tells me, I smile as a reply."I knew it you're in _looooove!" _ We laughed, she was just too funny. We turned around hearing footsteps coming into the parlor. My infamous captive appeared right in front of us.

xXx

Ludwig POV

I walked into the pizza parlor, all eyes were on me. Marc instantly became protective of Grace, blocking her from me.

"Why are you here?" He asked "I need her help." "Well, too bad. I am not letting you steal my girlfriend." His hand were in fists, aimed at me. I backed away and got out my wand, I aimed it at Grace. We watched her disappear into thin air, into Koopa Castle. "What was that for? Where did you send her?" Marc demanded, his eyes started to water. "Why would I tell you that?" "Take me instead!" "You really love her that much?" "Yes I do! More than you ever will!" I stood there, and listened to the sound of the jukebox, The Black Keys."You're right." I started to cry with him."The difference is that my love is unrequieted. Yours isn't. I'll send her back, soon." "Why not now?" And I used the same spell on myself. I disappeared.

xXx

Grace POV

I all the sudden appeared in a small room, the floor was covered in music sheets. I decided to run before Ludwig got there, so I opened the door, and ended up in a large and bustling hall. There was no way anyone would get me out of here; they were all Bowser's servants. So I would use my musical talent, but I had no clarinet. So I sang."This is the springtime of my loving - the second season I am to know .You are the sunlight in my growing - so little warmth I've felt before. It isn't hard to feel me glowing - I watched the fire that grew so low." The Rain Song flew through my lips, in perfect key. I smiled and sang some more. "It is the summer of my smiles - flee from me Keepers of the Gloom. Speak to me only with your eyes. It is to you I give this tune. Ain't so hard to recognize - These things are clear to all from time to time." I smiled "I love him" I mumbled quietly to myself. "I've felt the coldness of my winter I never thought it would ever go. I cursed the gloom that set upon us... But I know that I love you so" Then I sang the final verse. "These are the seasons of emotion and like the winds they rise and fall. This is the wonder of devotion - I see the torch we all must hold. This is the mystery of the quotient - Upon us all a little rain must fall." "Grace? Is that you?" a female voice shouted "Wendy?" "It's me, Grace! C'mon I have to tell you something!" I ran behind Wendy, for the first time I trusted her ; completely. We went into her room, it was almost like mine. Posters everywhere, of the stars of TV. "Grace, I know why you're here." "Why?" "Ludwig set up a arranged wedding, to _you_. And I don't want it to happen, nobody does. You were meant to be with Marc, I've seen you together. Even before you went to Brooklyn." "You're kidding? And why are _you_ being so _nice?" "_Lemmy was right, what father does is wrong. I finally realized it. And the torture Ludwig puts you through, I can't explain." "Well thank you Wendy." I smiled "Your voice is very beautiful. And by the way what song were you singing? I loved it." "The Rain Song, by Led Zeppelin" "Here's the plan, stall Ludwig. Pretend you love him, then at the wedding tell him you don't. It'll break him to pieces, I'm sure of it." "But... I can't pretend. I'll never love him. Ever."

XxX

Ludwig POV

I looked all over for her, in every single room in the castle.I couldn't find her so I called my sister. "What do you want?" "Where is Grace?" I regretted asking because I could hear her voice through the phone."You have her!" "No.. I don't!" Wendy replied, in her best lying voice."Well, then I'll see myself." Since I was just down the hall, I went towards her room and opened the door. There sat a helpless Princess Grace, and my sister."I knew it!" "Please...Don't hurt me! I did nothing to you, I know what you're up to! I won't marry you. I don't care if you want it! I don't! I hope you finally realize how cruel you are!" And just like that Wendy transported her away."She's right. I know who she's destined to be with. And he's not you!" I gave her a angry look and walked away. My sister just betrayed me.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm making my POVS longer on ALL of my fanfictions (YAY!)

This one is really short, I'm so sorry! My computer is screwed up. :(

I make all of my characters obsess over Led Zeppelin, please don't nag.

Disclaimer: I only own Grace, Annie, and Marc.

Grace POV

I disappeared from Wendy's room, and ended up in Aunt Peach's Castle (my home.) "Peach?" I shouted and there was no reply. "Peach?" I shouted again. And I found a note on the floor, sitting by my feet. It looked more like a wedding invitation than a note, and thank god it wasn't mine. I picked it up, and realized my hopes were crushed. Peach was being forced into marriage too, on the exact same day as me. I needed help. And fast. I clutched the note in my hand and ran to the nearest drain pipe to Brooklyn. I finally got there, and I was covered in slime. I looked at myself, I was in my regal dress, and that was bad news. I looked at all the red hearts, covered in slime, same with th white silk under them. But there was no time to worry about that, so I ran to Brooklyn Estates. I ran fast upstairs oblivious to the staring people I ran by. A slime covered princess with a letter to her doom is not something you see everyday. I started banging on the doors of the apartment, and nobody answered. "Help!" I screamed, and a hand touched my slimy shoulder. I jump and walked away a little, hoping it wasn't Ludwig. I turned around to see Marc, with the keys. "Thank you!" And he unlocked the door I ran inside. "So what's up?" "It's a emergency, we have to do something!" I handed him the note "Holy shit! No just no!" "I know, it's bad. I found it in the Mushroom Kingdom." "So that's where Ludwig took you?" "No, his sister used a spell and sent me there." "Wendy?" "Yes, she's on our side now. It's really strange, I thought she would never betray her older brother like that. But clearly I was wrong." "Wow..." I sighed "Why isn't Mario helping us? I never thought about until now." "He told me you needed to grow up, and go on your own journey. You need to explore and make some new friends." "I guess he's right, you and Annie are my only friends. I can't go on being anti-social forever."

"I'll go now, here are the keys. And please don't get kidnapped while I'm gone." I laughed and he walked out of the door. I looked at myself, still covered in that slime. I decided to clean up, I had no other choice. I walked into the bathroom, and took off my slimy dress. I took a nice warm shower and put on some clean clothes. My big giant Led Zeppelin t-shirt and jeans made me look like a totally different person, but I liked it, I hate my regal dress. I looked out the window and saw the crowded New York streets, I could see Annie screaming her head off. She found another of those "notes." Today was just great, I looked like a total idiot running to the complex, so did Annie. I also saw a girl running after her, a new friend! I was so excited, I decided I would bring them inside, so I grabbed the keys and opened the door. What a stupid idea.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm excited to bring you a much longer chapter!

I'll be introducing some new characters!

Disclaimer I only own Grace, Annie, Marc, Lavender, and Mulberry.

Grace POV

I looked out in front of my door to find my one one and only captor. "What do you want?" I shoved him out of my way and locked the door. I started running down the hall, and down the stairs. I got to the bottom floor of the complex and ran out into the streets. I saw people backing away from me as I ran past, but it was not normal at all. Their eyes grew red, and the too ran after me. _Not a spell! _I could see a girl weaving her way through the spellbound crowd, her hair was light purple. "Stop!" she shouted and held out the wand in her hand, instantly the people stopped running after me and went on with their day. Annie ran behind the girl "Lavender! I'm glad I found you!" "I saved this girl, does she look familiar to you?" "Grace!" She hugged me and started to smile. "So, who are you?" I asked the girl. "I'm Lavender." "Nice to meet you." I offered my hand and she shook it. "I'll help you." I smiled "Thank you." I took Lavender to the apartment, and she was shocked. "This is very nice." she tells me. "Yeah, it is" In less than a minute later, the doorbell rang. "I'll answer it" Annie says. A little girl with a also purple hairdo, ran inside "Hi!" she shouts."Hello Mulberry!' Lavender replies, laughing. "You have a sister?" "Yes, I'm 18 and Mulberry is 5. Our parents died in a explosion when Ludwig invaded." "Not him again!" "Grace, it's always him. Get used to it." "He was looking for you." She pointed to me. "I don't know why he would invade the Griffin Kingdom, you've never been there in your life. I can see it in your eyes." "The Griffin Kingdom? I've never heard of it." "Alright Grace, I'll tell you. Our ruler is a lion named Leo, he's a very kind ruler. But Leo only focuses on the capital city, Phlox. Phlox has some small town values. Very mean people, I used to go to school there. I hated it, but I couldn't protest." "I see, but why have a lion rule your kingdom? Is he a special lion?" "No, all lions are like that in the Griffin Kingdom." I went over to Mulberry, and hugged her. She started to play with my hair. "Pretty!" she shouts, I start to laugh. "I need to avenge my parents, you need to avenge your childhood." Lavender tells me. "Alright, lets get started".

xXx

Ludwig POV

I paced back and forth, thinking of Wendy, I was betrayed. I had no choice, I went to my little brother, my youngest brother. I never liked or cared for Bowser Jr, he stole my role as second in command, my father no longer cared for me _because of him._ I knocked on his bedroom door. "Hi!" "Hello." I reply."Cmon in!" I step in only to find that his toys were scattered everwhere."What do you want Ludo?" He asks "I don't know really. Wendy betrayed us, and Grace is missing." "I'll help you! On one condidtion." "What is it, my fellow brother?" "Take me to the Griffin Kingdom!" "Why there? It's just full of lions and purple headed freaks." "I just wanna go! King Dad won't let me go!" "Fine, but you must listen to one of my symphonies." "Fine! It's a deal." And we shake hands, for the first time. I walk away wondering what I just put myself into.

xXx

Grace POV

"Hugs!" Mulberry shouted, wearing my Pikachu hat. "That hat is mine!" I steal it from her and put it on my head. "Noo! But I looove it!" "Mulberry, I'll get you one later!" Lavender says, "Grace is supposed to be packing." I put my food rations and water in my spare backpack, then I put in a coat and clothes. "All you need is LOVE!" Mulberry sings. "Hey!" I could hear Marc's voice calling me. "Hi!" I hug him, I could see a backpack slung across his shoulder. "Ya know I'm coming?" "I do now!" We start laughing, and Mulberry and Lavender come in. "You must be Grace's significant other. I'm Lavender and this is Mulberry." "Nice to meet you, I like your hair." "I know, you don't see purple hair everyday." "Where's Annie?" "I'm right here! Why are you guys always leaving me out?" "We're not leaving you out Annie, you're not coming." We wait for Mario and Luigi, who never bother to show up when we need them. "Oh, you're leaving so soon?" Mario says when he comes in. "Yeah, we have things to avenge." "Oh cool." He hugs each of us and watches us walk out the door.. We went out into the streets and crossed, Abbey Road style. We ran towards a vacant parking garage, and got into a small car, a Kia. It was green and it looked like a cube. "Got everything?" "Yeah!" Lavender put her hands on the steering wheel, she had licence, and we rode out of Brooklyn and into the unknown. "Where are we going?" I asked, out of curiousity. "Indiana." "Why?" "It's very safe, and also not very many people live there. Perfect hiding place." "Where in Indiana?" "I don't know... A town called Grabill, a farm town." "Nice." I looked out the window, reading the sign that says "Welcome to Pennsylvania!" "YAY!" Mulberry shouted. We all smiled, and laughed, Mulberry is so adorable. "So, will we have to go to school now?" Annie asked "Yes we do!" "Oh great, more annoying people to deal with." Marc says. "But it hides us, if Ludwig finds us first. We'll be protected." "What school?" "I don't know." Lavender tells us. "Mulberry will go to a different school though, for obvious reasons." "Duh!" I shout "You wanna listen to music?" "Sure. What music do we have?" I start to smile "I have every single Beatles and Led Zeppelin album." "Of course you do!" "And I have some Wings cds." "Wings At The Speed Of Sound!" Lavender screams "I' ve never seen you so happy about music before." Marc tells her. "I know!" "Let's listen to it!" We pull into the nearest gas station, get some gas, and pick our favorite cds. Wings At The Spped Of Sound, Physical Graffiti, Magical Mystery Tour, Brothers, and The Doors make the list. We ride down the road, singing silly love songs.

XxX

Ludwig POV

I could clearly see Bowser Jr wasn't enjoying my end of the deal, he covered his ears as my masterpiece played for him. I stopped conducting and the band went into a complete halt. "It's done now, fellow sibling." He stops covering his ears. "Thank god! Come on! I could find Grace for you!" "Seriously?" "For a little bit." He leads me into a room with a crystal ball, and he moves his hands in a odd way. "Look!" I could see Grace, Annie, Marc, and two purple headed people I didn't recongize. I could hear all of their voices, singing along to "Silly Love Songs". They were in a car, but I didn't know where, but I was excited, to see her live whereabouts in a small crystal ball. "Time's up!" "What already?" I ask my brother. "Yeah! You can only do this when the moon is full." "You're kidding!" I was furious "No. I'm sorry Ludo." "Don't be." I walked away, I hate magic. It always has that twist that ruins everything. I walked back to my room and turned on the radio, and turned it on. Only to find The Beatles, singing a song about heartbreak, I started to sing with them. I had no reason too, but I did anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! I based some things on my own real life, if you know me you'll see it

Otherwise, I have no point in telling you.

Disclaimer: I only own Grace, Annie, Marc, Lavender,Mulberry, and Rosie

Grace POV

We finally got into Indiana, after what seemed like days. We stopped by a school building "Cedarville Elementary" the sign said. "Mulberry, this is your new school." Lavender explained. "It looks really nice." I say. "I hope she makes new friends." We pulled up to the school and walked inside, we found the office. "I would like a registration form please." Lavender tells the woman behind the desk. "You sure?" she replies "It's not for me! It's for my sister, our mother couldn't come today." "Alright then. Fill this out and give it to me when you're finished." We were led to a private room and got to work. "Alright, where should her birthplace be." I whisper so the people couldn't hear us. "How about New York." Annie whispered back "That's good." And Lavender put that on the form, along with Mulberry's social secruity number from The Griffin Kingdom, they were all registered in this dimension, for emergency. Only a few people here knew about the second dimension, like Marc. We went back to the office and returned the form. "Here you go." I say to the woman "Thank you very much. She will start school next week." We all waved as we left and we drove further on. "Mulberry, you will ride a bus. A neighbor will take you, when we meet one." "Ok sissy!" She replies. We stop at another school, a high school. We read the sign "Leo High School", it seemed very welcoming. We went to the office, just like in Cedarville. "Hey." I say, as I see the secretary, who oddly enough looks a lot like me. "Hello." she replies, as she scans me really closely. "Is your name Grace?" she asks "Yes, why are you asking this?" "I think you're my daughter, she was kidnapped as a baby. She was never found." I shivered at the thought, of being her daughter. "Can we have some registration forms?" I ask, blocking her out. "Yes you can." and she hands us four forms "Grace, you come with me" "Why?" "Just come." This lady was just creeping me out. "See this picture?" She holds up a picture, of baby. "Yes." I take the picture out of her hands "I think this is me." I tell her as I study it more. "How was I kidnapped?" I asked, knowing how anyway. "This creature stole you, I tried to kill it, but it was too powerful." "I know." "We've missed you so much!" she hugs me, out of all the things she does. What a idiot. She hands me some papers "You need these to register. Go back with your friends and fill out your form." "Thank you." I walked back to the office and saw everyone else was done with their forms. "What did that lady want?" Marc asked "I don't know, I think she's my mom. Anyway she gave me this stuff for my form, I hope you don't mind waiting for me." "No we don't, it's her fault she kept you so long." Lavender says. "I'm bored!" Mulberry shouts "I know, I'm sorry. I finish my form as soon as I can." I tell her, working on my form. When I finally finished, we got into our car and drove to the gas station. "Wow..." Mulberry said as we drive up, there were lots of teenagers there. "It must be their hangout." I say, as I run up there with a twenty dollar bill "Hey look! It's a new girl!" Everyone started crowding around me, asking me annoying questions. I run in the store as the teenagers follow me, I grab some slushies and chips, our lunch for the day. I went up the the cashier "That'll fifteen dollars." I hand her the money, she hands me the change. "You must be new here." she whispers "I'm Rosie, I go to the high school, but I work here." "Meet me at the front of the school, the glassy area. On Monday 7:00 sharp" I tell her. "Ok, It was nice meeting you. What's your name?" "I'm Grace, see ya on Monday!" I say as I run out of the gas station and into the crowd of teenagers.

xXx

Ludwig POV

I wait and wait some more as my little brother comes up with his plan, it's a pain working with him. "I' ve got it!" he says, after what seemed like ages. "What?" "We make the moon full everyday!" "Really, how will we do that? I don't think we can." "I don't know!" My point exactly, he can't think of anything. "Ask Iggy, he knows aboout science." "No! You do it!" The kid must be insane. "Fine." I walk out of my Bowser Jr's room and into the hallway, I run past everyone I see, not bothering to talk. I run up a long staircase and finally get to Iggy's room. "Hello." I say quietly as I look around, his room was full of random things I don't ever want to desribe."Hey Ludo!" he shouts, right in my face. "You better stop calling me that ridiculous nickname." "Okay. What do you want?" "I need to know about the moon." "Why? Since when did you become interested in the moon?" "The crystal ball, the one that shows you where people are." "Oh! I see, and I don't even have to ask why do I?" "That's need to make the moon full, all the time. It only works when the moon is full." "I know that! But there is only one way to make it possible." "What?" "We need to harness the power of the moon, there's one person who holds it. I believe this person is in the Griffin Kingdom, according to legend." "Really? You know anything else?" "Yes, this person has hair the color of lavender." Lavender...

xXx

Grace POV

We pulled into the driveway of a new looking house, our house. I went up into the door and went inside. I looked around the place, it looked clean, it wouldn't be for long. I was happy to see it was fully furnished, we wouldn't have gotten any furniture ourselves. I counted the bedrooms, there were four. Annie and I decided to share a room, and we ran up to it right away. It was a decent size, I put my bag down and sat on one of the beds. I looked at the walls, _no posters._ "We can't get too comfortable here." I tell Annie "I know, we can't be hidden forever. Ludwig will find us eventually, then we can fight him." "I know. Well we have to go to sleep now. I have to meet Rosie tomorrow." You know we have school tomorrow too. And who's Rosie?" "Rosie goes to the high school, she was the cashier at the gas station." "You mean Ricker's right?" "Yes, did you meet some kids here too?" "No, and you said you needed sleep! Good night!" "Good night Annie." And I turn off the light, get in my bed and fall asleep. The next morning I wake up to a alarm clock, courtesy of Lavender, just like everything else here. And I see Lavender making breakfast as I walk downstairs. "Good morning." I say, sleepily. "Good morning! What do you want to eat?" She replies. "Sunny side up, please." And in a snap I see eggs and toast in front of me. "Thank you." I start eating as a cranky Annie and a totally pissed off Marc come downstairs. "He wouldn't wake up!" "She wouldn't shut up!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm trying to eat here!" I shout. I finish my breakfast and head upstairs and put on a flowery dress and converse, as I hear tiny little hands pound on the bathroom door. I open the door only to find Mulberry, in the cutest little dress I have ever seen. "Can you comb my hair?" she asks. "Yeah." I brush her hair out really quick, seeing some of the bright purple strands fall to the floor. "Don't worry Mulberry you'll have a great day." I tell her, seeing the doubt in her eyes. Mulberry runs out the door and points to our backpacks, I pick mine up as I see everyone else come by the door. "What time is it?" I ask, not wanting to disappoint Rosie. "6:30." Marc replies to me, looking at his watch. We walk up to the neighbors house and knock on the door, Mulberry has to get to school somehow. A kind looking woman answers. "Hello!" she says. "Hi! Can you take Mulberry to school? We're starting today and we go to the high school and we can't take her." "Of course! My name is Rebecca!" And I find Rosie in the kitchen, eating a poptart. "Rosie!" I scream. "Grace?" she runs to me. "How do you know where I live?" "We don't, we knocked on the door and I saw you inside." "Come on! Let's go to school!" "Don't worry Mulberry, Rosie's mom will take care of you!" I tell her. "Okay!" She hugs all of us and watches us walk away, to Lavender's car. Off to school we go.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own Grace, Annie, Marc, Lavender, Mulberry, Rosie, Amethyst, and Hunter

Grace POV

We all walked into the school, I could tell right away that _we_ were the outcasts. Just by looking at the parking lot, everyone was the same. We got out of Rosie's car and headed into the school. "Oh no." Rosie shouted. Everyone backed away instantly, and a snobby looking group of girls walked past. I shut my eyes and hoped they didn't notice me."Look! It's Grace! They found her!" _Oh crap! _"I know! Leave me alone!" I run into a hallway and hide. I had no other choice. "Wait up!" a unfamiliar voice follows me. I stop, wondering who it could be. I run faster, declaring it was a koopaling, one of the 6 I couldn't trust. "Stop!" I do as I'm told. A boy comes up to me, with a girl beside him. "I'm Hunter, and this is Amethyst." "Nice to meet you." I shook his hand, reluctantly. Amethyst was listening to the conversation, she was quiet letting Hunter speak for her. "She was bullied since we moved here in 6th grade, everyone hates her for some stupid reason." "So I never talk, people criticize my every word." She says. Hunter held Amethyst's hand, making sure she wouldn't get lost. "Are you siblings?" I ask "No. We're close friends." "Then what's up with the hand holding stuff!" "Fine! We're dating!" I laughed, Hunter has a good sense of humor. "There she is!" I could hear Rosie's voice echo through the hallway. "We were looking everywhere for you!" She hugged me and dragged me away. "Meet me at lunch!" Hunter shouted, he and his girlfriend walked the oppisite direction. "You met the couple waiting to happen, I see." Rosie laughs. "They aren't waiting to happen, they're dating." "Oh cool, I always knew it would happen, everyone did. They were close before they came here, they went to another school together." "Here are our lockers." Again they were all next to each other, convinent. I put my things in my locker and the bell rang _45 minutes wasted_. "Code red! Code red! Lockdown immediately! Lockdown Immediately!" "Oh shit!" I ran into a random classroom, a big one. I hid in the storage room behind the office. _This must be the bandroom._ I was sittting next to a Paul McCartney Hofner Bass, I wanted to play a tune, but I couldn't. I could hear someones footsteps, papers flying around. "I think the the girl's here somewhere." a familiar voice says. "Wait!" This voice was a different one, it was Ludwig's. "Hang in there." I whisper to myself. "I locked the office door and this one, I should be safe." I looked down on the ground, I was bleeding. I watched as my blood flowed under the door, scared of what could happen next. I screamed, not knowing who could hear. "She's in there!" I hear both of the doors unlock, by magic. I get up and run before Ludwig could catch me. I end up in the smaller elementary school nearby. I look around, taking everything in. I sit down in the office, realizing I lost Ludwig, and I could go back to the high school. A tall man, a teacher walks in right after I do. I tap his shoulder and he turns around. "Can I stay with your class for a while?" "Of course. Come with me." I've never seen anyone more willing to help, I liked that. I walk into the classroom, the children had their eyes on me. I walk up to the front of my room and introduce myself, like a kid would. Then I sit down by the teacher's desk. Wondering what would happen next.

xXx

Lavender POV

I looked out in the hallway, it was aboslutely empty. I was happy to know that nobody was there, they been asking about my hair all day. I should have dyed it. I walked further down the hallway, and see Hunter, a boy I met earlier today. "Have you seen Amethyst anywhere?" he had a genuine look of worry on his face, he couldn't hide it. "No, I haven't. Grace ran off somewhere. I think the elementary school, I'll go fetch her." "Alright." I looked at Hunter as he walked in the oppisite direction, with his head down. I walk down the empty halls and out the back door, I pass the football field,on the path to the elementary school. I sneak in through the back door only to find Grace roaming the halls."Grace!" I call her name and she turns around immediately. "Lavender?" she turns around and smiles. "Is everyone okay? "No. We lost Amethsyt." That's horrible, I hope they didn't take her." "We can find that out!" I grab a small crystal ball from my pocket and move my hands around it, Amethyst pops up immediately, she was handcuffed to Iggy. "We have to show this to Hunter!" Grace grabbed the crystal ball and ran out of the building. I ran after her, I could hardly catch up. She found Hunter and showed him the image on the crystal ball, he looked like he wanted to kill someone."I can't believe it! Why did they take her?" '"She must have something Iggy wants, I know this for a fact." Grace tells him "You're kidding right?" "No, I'm not just ask Annie." I could see Annie walking up to us, with a sobbing Marc. "She didn't get kidnapped! You moron! Look in front of you!" Annie yells. Marc looks up and sees Grace, and picks her up, and steals a kiss from her. Hunter looked pretty ticked off, since his girlfriend was kidnapped by a koopaling with a green mohawk. "We should go and save her. I couldn't stand being in her position for a minute." Grace says "But you've been in her position for four years!" Annie replies "I guess you're right, but we need to save her, come on!" Grace walks off, with Hunter shortly followed. I follow them also, I had my parents to avenge. Everyone else walks out of the area, and we look for Rosie, who was hiding behind a bush. We get into her car and go out of Leo and into Fort Wayne, a much bigger city. It takes about forty-five minutes to get downtown, we take a look around. It was decent sized city, but New York was a lot bigger. "Look! Up there!" Rosie shouts, and we all see the infamous Doomship, the machine that killed my parents. "This is it." Grace tells us, and she puts on her backpack, filled with power-ups. She gives us each a leaf, which gave us raccoon ears and a tail. We all flew up to the Doomship. This battle has begun.


	12. Chapter 12

I can't believe it but I'm almost done with this story!

The next chapter is the epilouge and there might be a sequel.

Who knows?

For some reason I decided I'd replace Ludwig's POVs with Lavender. I hated writing his POVs, even though he's my favorite.

Disclaimer: I only own Grace, Annie, Marc, Lavender, Mulberry, Rosie, Amethyst, and Hunter

Grace POV

I stepped into the Domship, only to find a altar inside. "What is this?" I shouted as I walk in, seeing Peach and Amethyst tied up. "I knew you couldn't miss _our_ wedding!" a voice called, and before I knew it I was standing next to Ludwig, in front of a pastor. I tried to get out of his grip, but I couldn't. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." This was my last chance, now or never, or I'd be stuck with _him _forever."Why was I dragged into this? I don't want this I honestly don't." I tell the pastor, but he obviously didn't give a crap. "Stop! She doesn't want this! I love her, not him." Marc stood up, I guess he was spying. He walked up to the altar and slapped Ludwig in the face. I watched as he let go of me and he screamed in pain. Marc took my hand and we ran off, knowing what would happen next. "After them!" I knew who it was. no doubt. A ton of koopa guards were after us, I looked for my bag of power-ups, it was nowhere to be seen. I decided what I had to do, there was no other way. "I have to do it. I have to marry him." I say quietly."It's just safer this way." "No it's not. He'll abuse you, he'll hurt you. I don't want that." He picked me up off the ground and ran faster. He stops running, and we see Lavender and Mulberry. "Mulberry!" I smile and try to hug her. "There they are!" Marc puts me down and Lavender hands everyone a strange looking power-up. "What is it?" Annie asks, I didn't even notice her, she was so quiet. "How do I use it?" Hunter and Marc ask, at the same time. "It's a invincible fireflower, you and the fire will be both uncapable of defeat. And you don't even have to know how to use it, it comes to your mind naturally." I aimed at Ludwig, seeing him front and center. I see Bowser and Iggy also. I take my time, and I hit him, I hit him hard.

xXx

Lavender POV

I watched as Ludwig fell, I couldn't believe my eyes. I had finally avenged my parents, or so I thought. He got back up and dusted off an invincible fireflower, Grace just stood there in awe. She didn't know he was immune to even the strongest of fireflowers, I didn't either. She shot him again, this time he was slightly injured, to her surprise. Mulberry takes a shot, and Bowser Jr falls at just the itty bitty fireball the hits him. _What a baby. _He doesn't get up, like his older brother. He looked dead. Bowser looked at his youngest son and gave Mulberry mean look. "You killed my son!" A stream of fire was headed towards Mulberry and Grace flew in front of her, and she fell to the ground. Dead and gone. Grace was dead. "Father! What have you done!" Ludwig was looking at Grace. "No, what have you done!" You caused this whole mess! You killed my best friend and you are both responsible!" Annie was in tears. She ran away to cry on her own, not to be bothered. Everyone stopped fighting to focus on the two deaths. "She only wanted to live in peace." I say looking down, someone comes out from behind, Lemmy Koopa. "I can fix this, I can bring them both back." Seriously?" "Yes I can, but only one time can this spell be used. By anyone in the world." Lemmy works his magic, and we stand there and watch him. He chanted strange words and moved his wand around. Then Grace opens her eyes, a miracle. "What happened?" she asks, she was able to speak. She looked at her skin, still burnt from the flames. She looks at Bowser Jr and sees him, he wasn't dead anymore. "Wasn't I dead?" "You were, for a little bit. I saved you both." "Thank you, Lemmy. I am truly grateful." She gives him a hug, of course. She looks around some more, and taking in the fact that she was alive again. I saw Ludwig, he looked like he learned something, he learned a lesson. I think everyone learned a lesson that day, especially the Koopa family, the lesson was how love and cherish. To love and cherish life.

xXx

Grace POV

"I am alive." I tell myself "I am alive." I watched as Rosie started the car, and drove on the river bridge, we were going back to Grabill, with Amethyst and Peach. We made peace with the Koopas, they all learned something when I died and when I came back to life, something valueble. "When I was dead, I saw heaven. Heaven is real." I tell everyone "The streets were gold, so were the people, but not literally. John Lennon, George Harrison, John Bonham, and Jim Morrison were there, they sang for the people, and for me. They were all young and happy. I liked that so much, but I decided I'd rather be alive and here with you." "Really?" They all smiled. I looked down at my skin, bit was burnt. They told me I saved Mulberry from the fire. I was happy, and no longer dead.


	13. Chapter 13

This is the final chapter/epilouge.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I loved writing it and I love you guys! (aka, the readers.)

I hope you read my new story Four Sticks, I hope you like unicorns and warrior cats.

Grace was a character I came up with in 5th grade, it took two years to finalize everything.

At first she was a 12 year old girl, who was actually related to Peach.

Then she grew up to the 16 year old "orphan" she is today.

Annie and Marc were created in the 6th and 7th grade (where I am now.)

They are based on real life friends and uber awesome rock stars (Robert Plant 3.)

I came up with Lavender, Mulberry, Hunter and Amethyst at the last minute.

Lavender and Mulberry were both based on the color purple, their kingdom is based on my former school.

Where they are at the end is my hometown, and my former school(s).

Hunter and Amethyst are based on a real life relationship, and what people think will happen in it later on in life.

This takes place ten years after the last chapter.

Enjoy.

Grace POV

It has been ten years since the Koopas made peace with us, I am now the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, with Peach of course. Ludwig hasn't bothered me since, he inherited his father's kingdom, surprisingly. Our kingdoms maintain a good relationship, I guess. My relationship with Marc lasted, we got married and we have a daughter, Anissa. Lavender is the "deputy" ruler of the Griffin Kingdom, she never fell in love. It just isn't her thing. Annie is ruling the Ice Kingdom on her own, and met a prince from the Bean Bean Kingdom, Anthony. Now the kingdoms are united. Hunter and Amethyst visit occasionally, but they prefer to stay in the first dimension, where they belong.

This story has now come to an end, go find something else to read. Thank you and salutations, I wish you the best of luck. Love, Princess Grace Toadstool.


End file.
